Stay She breathed
by p-attinson
Summary: "Tell me," He breathed. "Tell me and I'll stay." She didn't hesitate. "I love you, Elijah."  Elejah One Shot


She had caught him reading.

She didn't want to disturb him so she watched him with her hands folded around each other at the far side of his modest loft. She surveyed as his hands swiftly turned pages, so involved in the novel that he didn't seem to notice her presence.

Then again, Elijah was the only one who could distinguish her heartbeat so quickly.

She wondered if what she was about to do was the right alternative. She had been debating the circumstance for days, weeks, and many extensive and trialing hours. Last night she lay without sleep and her speech on repeat in her mind. What would he say and how would he react was her biggest concern.

"Elijah…?" She barley breathed.

His head turned and his body seemed to relax at the vision of her awkward stance. She hid her blush well and half way stumbled to where he sat, situating herself in the arm chair across from him.

"Hello, Elena." He greeted lightly.

Elena flippantly nodded as a reply. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something," She smiled casually while he watched her inquisitively. "I don't know how you're going to take it, either."

Elijah closed the book and set it on the coffee table; his attention was fixated on her and she noticed him tense before leaning forward.

Elena watched down at her wrists before starting.

"I have to be honest with you, when I first met you I was terrified," She sneered, lightening the mood. He did as well and butterflies ruptured in her stomach. Could he hear her heartbeat? Or was he not listening at the moment? "But then you began to become a friend and protect me and I was curious; why _did_ you protect me, Elijah? I mean, when everything was going on with Klaus before."

Elijah's expression was neutral and he gulped. "You were innocent, Elena. It seemed wrong to have you die from my brother's lust for power. Do you not agree?"

Elena inhaled. "Well, yes but…"

Unexpectedly, at the corner of her eye, she saw luggage standing neatly at the doorway. How had she not noticed it?

Elena cocked her head and an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

Elijah sighed acutely and stood, heading in the direction of the book shelf. "Yes," He paused, placing the novel in its correct spot. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls, Elena."

She blinked once or twice before answering, the butterflies dissipating. "Permanently?"

Elijah bobbed his head carelessly. "Yes; there's nothing for me here anymore. I've decided to go back to New York."

Elena fell back into the chair.

She was angry now. Angry from her foolishness, angry from the secrets that people have kept from her and angry from the way he sounded so content with his decision; she stood and placed her hands on her hips infuriated with the thought that he was going to leave without saying goodbye.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

Elijah turned. "I wasn't,"

Elena dropped her shoulders and exhaled. "So, I guess that's it then, huh?"

She watched him as he froze; his back to her. After a few instants he finally thawed and turned to examine her cool, dark eyes. "I don't understand…" He mumbled.

"You were going to leave without telling me goodbye?" Her tone was forced. "Is this some kind of cruel pay-back plan you had because I didn't tell you about Esther's plan?"

Elijah took in her stance. "I don't blame you for that, Elena."

"Then what was it?"

"I didn't assume that you would care," He replied.

"Stop _doing_ that!" She shouted. Elijah raised his eyebrows as she continued to go on. "Stop assuming things all the time! Stop making decisions that you think is best for other people! Stop hiding your feelings! _Stop_ it!"

Elijah tensed his jaw as she closed the space between them.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" She questioned, her voice thin.

Elijah swallowed hard, his eyes burrowing into hers. "Because, Elena," He paused. "I do not care."

Her fists clenched; all of his frustration seemed to radiate to her. Her lips formed into a taut line and her pupils dilated. He _did_ care; he was just protecting the ones he loved. His family…

_Her_.

She was tired of people blaming themselves for things that were entirely her own fault and now that the excuse had touched Elijah, she was fed up with it. Her right hand suddenly smacked against his cheek, leaving nothing but a stinging sensation in her palm and she exhaled turning from her penetrating action.

But before she could leave, he had his hands on her arms, forcing her to face him.

At this point, her own tears were staining her shirt and her cheeks were blazed with a cerise tint. She fought to circle away from him, ashamed by her sudden out-lash. Ultimately, Elijah had gotten her to turn in his way; he rushed to place his palms on her cheeks, a cool sensation, and it eliminated the warmth. Angered blubbering continued to escape from her lips and Elijah swallowed intensely.

"Tell me," He breathed. "Tell me and I'll stay."

She didn't hesitate. "I love you, Elijah."

His mouth met hers the moment the words had fled her lips. The kiss was forceful, _passionate_; he seized her face and she enfolded her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer to her chest. She sensed his hands slide their way down her hip bones and they pushed her against the far wall before she stole a breath of air.

_"Stay," She breathed. _


End file.
